Paul meets gods
by Laureleaf3
Summary: You've seen the regular Paul meets Demigods but have you seen Paul meets gods and almost all Immortals for that matter. You give me Immortal, I write! Chapter one: Iris
1. Chapter 1: Iris

**Okay next to demigod Holocaust and Perfectly Blue and Burned and Weekly one-shot album I will be doing this Man I have a ton on my plate **

**So since school started I will be updating on weekends. **

**Thanks TLO for helping me decide and stuff **

Paul had married into this Greek and Roman world and he was going to pay for it.

Percy had come home from another war and at the moment was out with his friends, but Paul was not expecting what came next

Paul had made himself a cup of coffee and was sitting down at the table when a women in her early thirties it looked like, appeared in the middle of the small kitchen

He spewed his coffee all over the table

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here let me clean that up" She said

She snapped her fingers and the mess was instantly gone

"Um, thanks" He managed to get out

"No prob" She replied and sat down across from him at the table

Now she was pretty strange looking; Rainbow hair, Tie-dye shirt, Indigo sweat pants, Red and orange converse, and a necklace that had all the colors of the rainbow that spelled ROY G. BIV

He held out his hand

"Paul"

"Iris" She shook his hand

"Um are you by any chance here for a reason?" He asked

"Oh! Right! I am here for Percy" She said

"Oh" He replied, seemed like a Percy thing the minute she appeared in the kitchen

"Let me say my full name, Iris goddess of the Rainbow" She stated proudly

"Paul Blofis, uh, Percy's step father and mortal" He told her.

She giggled

"Mortals are so funny" She said

"Uh-huh" Paul agreed absent minded

His brain couldn't process that he was meeting a goddess, a minor one, but a goddess no less

"Um did Percy summon you?" He cautiously asked

"No, Hermes sent me on a delivery because it's been a busy day and he needed some help" She told him

"Okay then" He said

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked

"Um, sure. Do you have tea?" She asked

"Uh ya, what type" He replied getting up from his seat

"Green please"

"Okay"

He went to making the tea. He filled a tea kettle with water and set it on the stove

He turned around and leaned against the counter

"So, Percy does Iris messaging do you do that?" He asked trying to make small talk

She laughed

"I used to but not any more" She replied

"Then who does it?

"My assistant: Fleecy"

"Oh"

"Is that your reply to everything?" She asked cocking her head to one side

"Um not all the time"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully

The tea kettle started to whistle

Paul turned off the stove and poured the water into two mugs he set on the counter One just regular blue (A tradition in the Jackson household) and one multi coloured (He figured the rainbow goddess would prefer this mug)

He took out the two tea bags and stirred around the drink

"What would you like in your tea?" He asked her

"Just milk please"

"Sure thing" He said and poured milk into each mug

He picked them up and set them on the table before sitting down

"Thank you" She murmured and sipped her drink

The two of them sat silently sipped their tea until they were finished

Sally walked in through the door with some grocery bags in each hand. She closed the door with her foot and walked into the kitchen and set down her bags on the counter

She walked over and kissed Paul on the cheek

"Hello Paul, Iris" She nodded in the Goddesses direction who smiled back

"Hello Sally, how have you been? I haven't seen you since Percy was a baby" She politely asked

"Oh I have been fine, you?"

"Great thanks"

"I see you've met my husband Paul" Sally said smiling

"Yes I have he's been rather good with the whole goddess thing, he's very funny actually" Iris told Sally

"Would you like some help with those?" Iris asked nodding in the direction towards the bags on the counter

"Oh you don't have to you a guest here" Sally modestly said

"Oh but I must!" Iris cheerfully said and snapped her fingers and all the groceries were magically put away

"Thank my lady" Sally told Iris

She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table with the others

Just then did the door open once again and in came Percy

"Oh there you are Percy!" Iris exclaimed. She got up and hugged Percy who returned the hug

"Hello Lady Iris what can I do for you and go on a quest is not an option at the moment" He joked

She giggled

"Actually Hermes told me to deliver this to you" She gave him a yellow envelope

Percy took the envelope from her. A clipboard appeared out of thin air

She pointed at some spaces

"Sign here, here, and here," She said

Percy signed in all the places she had indicated

The clipboard disappeared

"Well I must really be going thanks for the tea Paul" She said and proofed away in a rainbow

"No problem I guess" Paul muttered

He exhaled through his mouth

He had just had tea with the Goddess of the Rainbow!

Percy came over and patted his shoulder

"Don't worry Paul you get used to it, besides there's more where that came from" He told him and then stalked off to his room

Paul nearly fainted right there

There was going to be more?!

Oh dear god, or should he say _gods_

What has he gotten himself into

**Okay! You request the Immortal I write the chapter **

**Can be Greek or Roman! **

**I'm aiming for all almost all immortals **

**from Triton to Hecate to Persephone to Hercules to Zeus! And Everyone in between **

**Sorry this will not be meeting demigods and all that crap (Chiron does not count as a Demigod) **

**I just see a lot of Paul meets demigods, but not enough Paul meets gods other than Poseidon. So… I just wanted to try something different **

**Okay give me a immortal or a scenario or both! **

**See you next weekend! **

**Spread the word about this story! Show the internet world tell your friends! **


	2. Chapter 2:Apollo

**The people have spoken! The Guest of this Chapter Is APOLLO! There were some pretty interesting ones: Athena Hercules, Hecate, Poseidon, Artemis/Apollo, Aphrodite **

**Don't worry! They will all eventually get done some time! **

Paul had a massive headache.

Gods did it hurt! He had fever, aches, pains, and he had taken as much medications as he could, but nothing seem to help.

Now he lay on the couch, thinking about his on coming death. Goodbye Sally, goodbye Percy, Annabeth, Mother, Father, goodbye world!

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, the door opened

He groaned

"Hey Paul- hey you don't look good" Percy said

"I'm not good, I'm sick" Paul replied and just to for extra cost he sneezed

"Have you taken as much meds as you could?" Percy asked

"Yes" Paul replied

"Hmm, I would give you some godly food cause' that's what Mom gives me when I'm sick, but that would kill you" Percy told him

Paul just sighed

"But there is something I could do" He exclaimed

"Don't move!"

It wasn't like Paul had much of a choice

He heard the door slam shut

About 20 minutes later he heard footsteps and voices in the hallway. The door swung open and in came Percy and a man in his 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes

The man looked at him then turned to Percy

"Symptoms?" he asked

"Aches, fever, sneezing, coughing, and no medicine seems to be working" Percy told him

"I see" The man said

"Paul, this is Apollo, God of Medicine, sun and music" Percy introduced him

"Hey how ya doing?" Apollo asked

"Not to good" Paul answered as respectfully as possible

"Don't worry Paul Apollo is one of the most laid back gods out there" Percy reassured him. He must have sensed how tense Paul was

Apollo placed a hand on Paul's forehead and started to chant

In an instant Paul felt better

"Thanks" He told the god

"No prob'" Apollo told him

"Thanks man" Percy told him

"It's fine Percy I owed you a favor anyways" Apollo told him

At that moment Sally walked through the door

"Hey Paul how are you feeling?" She asked him

"Much better thanks to Percy's godly friend" Paul told her

Apollo waved

Sally bowed

"Lord Apollo"

"He Sally!"

"Thank you my Lord, would you liked to stay for dinner?" She asked him

"Um I don't know if I should" He said

"Oh but please it's the least we can do for you" she said

"Fine" He gave in

And that's how Paul was having dinner with a god, once again. Only yesterday had he been having tea with a goddess. What's next? Solve a sibling rivalry? **(*Hint Hint*) **

It actually turned out to be a very great meal

Finally Apollo had to leave

"Thanks for the meal Sally it was great!" Apollo complimented

"Thank you!" She called from the kitchen

"Thanks Apollo" Percy told him and went to bed

"Once again your welcome Percy" Apollo said

"She ya Paul it was nice meeting you" Apollo waved goodbye and disappeared in a ray of sunshine.

Paul sat down on the couch

He had just met Iris, now Apollo. What next Artemis? **( another hint)**

He was just going to have to wait and see

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**You can ask for as many gods as you like and if you want a demigod accompanying them, (eg, Thalia and Artemis)**

**Until tomorrow or next weekend my friends…. **


	3. Chapter 3: Artemis

**Cause' you guys are just so awesome I have decided to update! More on the bottom! Please vote on the poll I fixed it! **

Paul had just gotten over his head cold thanks to Apollo, but he never thought that he would be seeing Apollo anytime soon

EHHH! WRONG!

Here is how today went…

Laurel-Leaf-Leaf-Laurel-Laurel-flower-mountain-Lau rel-Laurel-Tree-Leaf

Percy and Paul sat around in the living room, bored out of their minds.

Then they heard the voices…

Then the footsteps thumping closer, and Closer, and CLOSER until….

DING-DONG! The doorbell was rung

Percy jumped out of his seat sword in hand, raised in a defensive position.

"Who's there?" Paul called

"Just the coolest god ever!"

WHACK!

"Shut up Apollo!"

"Open the door Paul" Percy sighed, he lowered his sword

Paul opened the door, only to see the god who healed him yesterday, a twelve year old girl, and of course, one of Percy's strange violent cousins, Thalia

"Hey Paul" Thalia greeted him and walked strait into the apartment. She then sprawled out onto the couch and started a rather violent conversation with Percy

"Sup Paul? How ya feeling?" Apollo asked

"Um fine thanks" Paul replied

The little girl merely nodded at him

"Come in" Paul told them

The pair walked in and sat down, each in a chair

Paul sat down beside Thalia who moved over a bit and went back to sipping his coffee

"Hey Apollo, Lady Artemis" Percy greeted them

Paul spewed out his coffee, again

Apollo waved his hand and the mess was gone

Paul had a look of bewilderment on his face.

More gods? You have got to be kidding!

"Hello Percy" Artemis said, she seemed to soften when she spoke to him. Like a friend telling their most trusted companion a secret

"Yo" Apollo merely replied

"Any reason why you three are here?" Percy asked

"My Lady wanted her lieutenant to tag along just to watch Apollo when she couldn't" Thalia explained

"Arty and I are here cause' we got a question for you" Apollo said

"Don't call be that!"

"Whatever"

"So, what's the question?" Percy asked

"Which is better, the stars, or the clouds?" Artemis asked

Now Paul thought this was a rather silly question, but you could never be sure with these immortals

"Well, I love the stars because that's where Zoë does her hunting, but I love the clouds because they remind me of Olympus. Both are great and no one could live without the other." Percy answered honestly

"Any opinion Paul?" Percy asked him

"I couldn't have said it better my self" Paul told them

"There we go problem solved!" Thalia butted in

"Wait before we go I have something to say to my brother" Artemis said

Thalia sighed

"Apollo I'm sorry for doubting you, I actually love the clouds,"

"Awww Arty! That means a lot! I love the stars too!"

The two hugged

"Thanks Perce" Apollo said as he and his sister pulled apart

"Any time" Percy replied and walked into the kitchen

Thalia got up and walked out the door

"Thanks Percy for solving that! I was about to explode!" Thalia called

"Whatever" Percy replied from the kitchen

"It was nice meeting you Paul" Artemis said

"See ya Paul, just call when you're sick and I'll be here in a flash!" Apollo told him

"Uh, ya, sure thing" Paul stuttered

The pair walked out the door to join Thalia

Paul sat down on the couch

This was going to take a while to get used to…

**Thank ladies and gentleman for reviewing! It helps out a ton! **

**Now here is your meal plan this week! **

_**Chez Laurel **_

**Friday's special- Burning Questions with a side of Burned or Perfectly Blue, Your choice, (Review which one you would prefer) **

**Saturday deal- Perfectly Blue and Burned with a possible side of Paul meets gods (It depends if we get our order of fresh reviews in) **

**Sweet Sunday- A delicious Meal of Demigod Holocaust (PM the chef of what you would prefer in your meal) **

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **

**There is the menu for this week (Use that if you want to show what you are updating or make a weather forecast of stories!) **

**Remember the Poll! **

**Send in your gods or any immortal- Minor tiny Major small **

**Enjoy your meal at **_**Chez Laurel…..**_**(I'm the chef if any of you didn't get that) **


	4. Chapter 4:Athena

**Thanks for reviewing! The winner of this chapter is….. ATHENA! **

Paul awoke to the sound of screaming coming from the kitchen

He got up to make himself some coffee.

He stopped in his tracks

He remembered the mental note he made himself to be _very, very _careful when drinking coffee. He may just spew it everywhere.

As calmly as he could he walked into the kitchen where a very angry Percy and a women were yelling at each other

"I did nothing to the Athena cabin!"

"You did too and you know it!"

"I'm innocent!"

"No you're not!"

"Um may I interrupt?" Paul cautiously asked

"NO!" They both screamed at the same time and went back to fighting

If Paul couldn't stop them it was time for plan "B"

When all else fails, get Sally

He walked back to their bedroom

He shook Sally awake

"What do you want Paul?" She yawned

"Percy and some random lady are fighting in the kitchen" He told her

That's when Sally jumped out of bed dragging Paul be the hand down the hallway

She marched right into the kitchen and yelled

"SHUT UP!"

Percy and the lady stopped and turned to face her

"Uh hey Mom" Percy said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck

"Sally" The lady acknowledged

"Lady Athena" Sally bowed

Paul was about to spit, but realized he had not made his morning coffee yet

Paul groaned. Not another Immortal!

Sally elbowed him in the ribs

"May I be of your assistance me lady?" Sally asked

"Why yes actually. Tell your son to stop terrorizing my cabin!" She yelled

"Percy is this true?" Sally asked

"No, why would I terrorize Annabeth's cabin?" Percy answered

'True" Paul agreed

Athena turned to him with a sharp eye

"And what makes you agree with him mortal" She spat

"Well I know Percy well enough to know that he would never _ever _do anything to hurt Annabeth" Paul stuttered

"Really now. Anything else?" She circled him like a predator ready to pounce on it's prey

"Well also because he is in my English class and we did a Greek unit and he spoke of the Athena with as much respect as he did with Poseidon" Paul truthfully answered

Athena looked taken aback

"You're a teacher and Percy speaks of me with respect?" She asked bewildered

"Um yes, and yes" He said

"Hmmm, well I'll let it slide this time Jackson, but next time you won't be so lucky.." She threatened

Percy sighed in relief

"Nice meeting you Mr. Blofis, bye Sally" She said and with a poof, disappeared

Paul went to making his coffee only to hope he wouldn't spew this cup all over the table

"What was that all about?" Sally asked her son

"The gods just love to blame me" Percy grumbled then walked out the apartment to do who knows what

Paul sighed

"Don't worry Paul before you know it you'll be used to immortals popping up all over the place" Sally patted his shoulder. She then walked into the bathroom to take a shower

He was all alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands when of course there was a knock on the door

He spewed his coffee everywhere, once again

He sighed and got up to answer the door


	5. Chapter 5: Hades

**Okay I was sick so don't go all haywire on me. **

**Anyways today's guest is… HADES! **

* * *

Previously on Paul meets gods….. _He was all alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands when of course there was a knock on the door_

_He spewed his coffee everywhere, once again_

_He sighed and got up to answer the door _

* * *

He pulled open the door to find, well Nico, and a man with the same dark aura.

"Umm hey Nico" He stuttered. The man was creeping him out

"Hey Paul" Nico calmly said. The man didn't seem to imitate him.

"Do I really have to do this?" The scary guy whined

"Yes" Nico told him "It was your idea"

The man just grumbled

"Oh! You must be looking for Percy" Paul exclaimed

"Uh no actually, we're looking for Mrs. J" Nico explained

"Oh" 'well that's a first' Paul though

"Well she is in the shower but should be out it a few minutes" Paul told them

"Okay" Nico said. He waltzed in and plopped down on the couch, the creepy guy swiftly followed

"Oh, and Paul this is my dad: Hades" Nico told him like it was a everyday thing to say that your father was lord of the Underworld

"Uh huh" Paul just nodded and walked into the kitchen like he was in a trance

"What's up with the mortal" Hades asked his son

"He's still new to this, it's not everyday that a god is hanging in your apartment" Nico whispered

"Very well" Hades said

Just then Sally stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a T-shirt, her hair still dripping down her back

She took one glance at Paul doing deep breathing exercises in the kitchen while looking like he was trying not to pass out, to Nico lounging on the couch, to Hades sitting in a chair playing with a skeletal dog.

First priority: Fix Paul

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some blue chocolate chip cookies from the counter and grabbed Paul by the arm and dragged him into the living room

She handed the cookies to Nico who took them gratefully. Then she sat down on the chair across from Hades

"My Lord" She said

"Ah, Sally. it's great to see you again" he drawled "I would like to apologize for kidnapping you a couple years ago"

"Okay…" Sally said uncertainly

"Any other reason why you're here?" she asked

"Nope! that's it" he said with a hurry and disappeared into the shadows

Nico gave a sympathetic glance at Sally then, like his father, walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"Well then" Paul said

He walked into his room and laid down to take a nap

Phhsh, Percy doesn't know what he's talking about when he said that you get used to this

At least, that's what Paul thought…


	6. Chapter 6: Paul meets Hestia part 1

**Hello my friends! And welcome to another Triple Throw Down Thursday! Anyways in your review a ton of you wanted… HESTIA! So please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The last time I did one of these was in my second fanfic I believe? Is it like, illegal not to do one? Anyways I don't own PJO or HOO and all that **

Now you see Paul was taking a nap.

He was all warm in his bed and had no intention of getting up when his blankets started getting, well, let's say gradually warmer.

It was fine for the first few seconds, but then he started sweating, then panting, then smoking….

Wait a second, _smoking?! _

He jumped out of bed and into the shower as fast as he could then ran down the hall in his sopping wet clothing only to slip in something cold.

'_Oh right..' _He told himself _'I forgot to clean up the coffee that I spewed everywhere' _He nodded quickly writing down a mental note to get that cleaned up

He ran into the living room only to feel extreme heat like he had just walked into a desert.

There was a little girl sitting on the sofa humming quietly to herself. Suddenly the heat disappeared and the apartment seem, ah, what's the word? Cozy, yes that's it.

"Um hello" Paul started

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, although she seemed kind of shy

"Um who are you exactly?" he asked

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth and the home" she stated

"I see" Paul said and sat down on a chair

"But when I'm in the mortal world I go by the name Heather" she told him all serious like

"Um, okay Lady Heather" he said

She giggled

Paul excused himself and went into the kitchen

For some reason he felt like marshmallows

He walked back into the living room with a bag of marshmallows

"Need some help with that?" she asked

"Um what do you mean?" Paul asked

Instantly the marshmallow that he was holding was toasted to perfection. He stared at the marshmallow in his hand with his jaw hanging open

Then the door opened and Percy walked inside

"Lady Hest- I mean Heather, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well…" She started

_Too be continued… _

**OMG! I almost have 50 reviews! Thanks soooo much! Sorry I was helping my friend make a account for FFN and I got distracted and then I didn't feel like typing anymore sooo ya! See you on Saturday! (Hopefully) **


	7. Chapter 7:Paul meets Hestia part 1

**Sorry for the last cliff hanger guys but I have a surprise! I am restarting When Mortals and gods happened and there is a Halloween special after this so I hope you enjoy! Sorry but this is going to be short **

_Previously: "Lady Hes-Heather, what are you doing here?" _

Hestia smiled sweetly at Percy and took him by the shoulder into another room. She then came back without Percy and sat down on the sofa. She looked at the fire place with disgust then looked at him.

"Why is the fire not blazing?" she asked

"I guess we never get around to it" Paul said

She snapped her fingers and the fire rose high in it's grate. She relaxed back into the sofa with a smile on her face.

"Um where's Percy?" Paul asked after some time

"Oh, he went to do a small errand for me"

Paul had learned not to ask to many questions when it came to demigod business.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked

"Oh, I'm a teacher" he replied

"Athena would be proud have you met her?" Hestia asked

"Uh yes actually a few days ago" he said

"Oh yes that's right"

A few minutes later Percy ran in the door bruised and scared with a vase of some kind in his hand

"Here you go my lady" he handed Hestia the vase

"Thank you Percy" she smiled then vanished

Percy walked over to the cupboard where the godly stuff was stored

"Um should I tell your mother anything?" Paul asked

Percy shook his head "Paul, just, don't"

Paul walked back into the living room

Only a second to late to realize that tomorrow was Halloween

**Okay that's all folks! **


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween special

**Okay it's past Halloween but I have been very busy! Also, not only did we make it to fifty but went over! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! THIS IS THE FASTEST THAT ANY OF MY STORIES HAS GOTTEN TO FIFTY REVIEWS! Sorry about that lost my cool for a second. Anyways, without further ado….. HADES, DEMETER, AND PERSEPHONE STARING IN….. A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! **

Paul woke up to a very loud, interesting conversation.

He walked out of his room to see, well, the scary man: Hades, a lady screaming about cereal, and a young girl trying to calm them down.

"BY THE GODS WOMEN STOP WITH THE CEREAL!" Hades screamed

"ALL I WANT TO SAY IS THAT A CEREAL BAR WOULD MAKE A GREAT COSTUME!" she retorted

"MOTHER! HADES! CALM THE ZEUS DOWN!" the young lady barked

"Um, may I interrupt this conversation?" Paul interrupted

"NO!" they all screamed

Just then Percy walked into the room with Nico trailing behind him. Nico took one look at the situation and left the room muttering about Corn Flakes and insane step-mothers.

Percy looked at Paul, then at the three all powerful beings in the room, walked over to Paul, patted him on the back and said "I think you got this one" and followed Nico out of the room

Paul sighed. He looked at the deranged trio.

"Okay so let's start from the beginning" he tried

"Well, I though you would never ask!" the lady said, "I'm Demeter by the way" she added

"Anyways, we we're sitting in that drab Underworld-

"HEY!" Hades yelled

Demeter glared at him "Do you _mind?_ I'm trying to tell this young mortal what happened!"

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yes. So it's around Halloween and my dear daughter Persephone over here" Demeter waved to Persephone "Decided that we should all wear Halloween costumes! Then I suggested that Hades should be a cereal bar then we started to argue and here we are now!" Demeter concluded

"I will _not _be a cereal bar!" Hades said

Just then Sally walked into the room

'_Oh thank goodness' _Paul thought

"Well what's going on this time?" Sally asked

"Hades doesn't want to be a cereal bar for Halloween" Demeter answered

"Well if you like the idea so much my lady why don't _you _be a cereal bar for Halloween?" Sally suggested

'_Thank the gods for Sally' _Paul sighed

"That is actually a very good idea!" Demeter exclaimed, she snapped her fingers and there she was in a cereal bar shape.

"I have decided to be a sunflower" Persephone stated. She also snapped her fingers and was in a sunflower costume

Hades simply snapped his fingers and was a phantom.

"Now let's get to Olympus for that Halloween party!" Demeter said and with a "poof" they were gone

Percy and Nico came out of the other room with clipboards

Percy turned to his cousin

"What do you think half points 'cause mom saved him?"

"I think that's reasonable" Nico agreed

They scribbled something down on their clipboards

Percy turned to Paul

"Good job Paul you passed the first exam, when godly relatives show up in the apartment with a argument, stay calm and try your best to sort it out. If it gets extremely bad you may call me or mom, if either of us is not available, you may call a demigod." With that Percy and Nico turned on their heels and walked out of the room

"What was that all about?" Paul asked Sally

"They are just making sure you can handle being a step-father to a demigod" She replied

"Oh"

Paul was having some second thoughts

He never signed up for _this _

**Well, I say that went fairly well! You people out there who want to stalk me for updates or my life, you can follow me on Tumblr as laureleaf3 or Everything Greek and Roman. The second one is where updates and fanfiction stuff will be plus fan art! From you guys to me or me to you! The first one is where all randomness goes! **

**Um ya, sorry for the late update, I have just been sooooo busy!Also let's try to get the reviews to sixty five I believe we can do that  
**

**Laurel SPQR **


End file.
